Desde el otro lado
by fordmagenta
Summary: Saber morir le costó la vida...


Este one-shot responde al reto "Trick or fic" propuesto en el foro "Resident Evil: Behind the horror" que plantea escribir historias basadas en Halloween o de temática de terror.

Un saludo y feliz Halloween.

* * *

><p>Antonio Porchia:<p>

_"Saber no es comprender, podríamos saberlo todo y no comprender nada"_

_"Hay caídos que no se levantan para no volver a caer"_

_"Saber morir cuesta la vida"_

* * *

><p>El viento soplaba con ligereza aquel atardecer, a esa extraña hora en que no era día ni era noche sino una inusual mezcla de ambos. Silenciosos nubarrones se cernían sobre las casas coloreando el cielo con diferentes tonalidades de un mismo gris, reflejando una singular luz sobre los tejados como si de un vidrio se tratara. Una opaca oscuridad devoraba a su paso las calles, las casas, los coches... La paleta de aquella noche llegaba cargada de pesadillas y el pincel las iba esparciendo ante sus ojos al pintar su cara, creando un libidinoso retrato que, cual espejo, mostraba su lado oscuro, su dolor, su odio y su tristeza.<p>

Estaba solo, paseando junto a Ausencia en un largo viaje al centro de su herida del que no sabía si podría volver algún día. Quizá no lo comprendía o tal vez le faltara algo por entender; pero tenía esa asfixiante sensación de vacío adherida a la piel, notaba como penetraba en sus venas y recorría su cuerpo hasta alojarse en su cerebro convirtiendo su mente en la página de un libro de terror que hacía tiempo había cerrado por miedo a no poder dominarlo. Se sentía atormentado por la agonía que arrancaba de la oscuridad de su ser un único quejido lastimoso y dolorido que, una y otra vez, aullaba: "¡Ayúdame…! ¡No me dejes…! ¡Estoy vivo…!"

Los fuertes latidos de su corazón resonaron en la tenebrosa inmensidad que le rodeaba sumergiéndolo en la gélida atmósfera de una noche que no era noche, de un día que no era día; allí donde había luz pero no había sombras, donde los monstruos salían del lugar en que dormían cual serpientes hambrientas en busca de una vida.

Se llevó las manos a los oídos. Era tarde y hacía frío. El viento portaba silencio y el silencio traía calma a sus sentidos.

Sólo quería volver a casa, dejarse caer sobre el lecho y jugar a dormir para olvidar hasta que al despertar encontrara que todo había sido un mal sueño de esos que ni siquiera puedes recordar. ¿Mas que era eso que anhelaba olvidar? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de saberlo, sin embargo presentía que debía llegar al final del camino, ver con sus propios ojos lo que allí se escondía y enfrentarse a sus miedos para poder hacerlo y así continuar.

Taciturno, con la cabeza gacha, recorrió senderos desconocidos y carreteras extrañas, a veces por la costa, a veces por la montaña, en un largo y silencioso viaje únicamente perturbado por los lúgubres sonidos de arpa eólica que provocaba el aire al chocar contra las rocas.

¿Y dónde estaba la línea? La frontera entre el sueño y la vigilia, la barrera que separa lo real de lo imaginario, ¿dónde podía hallarla? Tal vez no existía y, sin embargo, no podía dejar de buscarla esa noche y es que las manecillas de su reloj se habían parado y sólo dios sabía cuándo, ¿acaso no le había puesto pila la semana pasada?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró hondo, estaba en casa.

Tenía un mal presentimiento y el miedo se apoderó de su espalda clavándose en sus entrañas. No debería haber nadie, pero la puerta estaba abierta y las cortinas corridas, ¿es que no había cerrado con llave? Tal vez su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

– Es cierto, es una pesadilla, por eso nada tiene sentido – se repitió a si mismo esperando que con eso bastara para que su cuerpo no temblara.

Era un hombre no un niño, si quería podía adentrarse en su propia casa.

Subió las escaleras hasta la segunda planta y entró en la habitación vagamente iluminada por el fulgor de una vela sostenida por una extraña. Bajo la anaranjada luz grotescas sombras danzaban en una especie de ritual pagano alimentado por el fuego de la llama. Los nacarados ojos de la dama le contemplaban fijamente desde lo más hondo de sus cuencas tendiéndole una pequeña pero bien formada mano; una mano blanca, no muy joven ya, que le invitaba a aproximarse y yacer a su lado.

Sin ser consciente de ello se tumbó junto a ella. Cerró los ojos y la dejó acariciar su cabello mientras la escuchaba entonar una misteriosa melodía en la voz del viento, con un último suspiro, con un postrero aliento, alargando cada nota de forma casi cruel para el oído.

Su visión poco a poco se fue tornando roja al tiempo que el compás de su corazón se ralentizaba, siguiendo el ritmo de la canción que ella cantaba, de esa cadencia que describía una cicatriz en su alma. Alarmado al no sentir sus manos volvió a mirar a la dama que permanecía apoyada contra la pared del fondo contemplando su cara. Quiso levantarse pero no pudo y en la ventana vio árboles, montañas, fantasmas y telarañas. ¿Realmente había entrado en esa casa? Se sentía enfermo, infectado por la oscuridad o quizá fuera otra cosa. Necesitaba hallar algo de dolor real a fin de que el imaginario no ahogara su cordura.

Sin embargo tenía miedo, temía vagar solo por esa pesadilla de la que sabía no podría escapar simplemente abriendo la puerta. Y los fantasmas se abalanzaron sobre él aplastándole contra la cama, quiso rodearlos con sus brazos pero se habían ido y tuvo frío. Nunca antes sintió tanto frío.

Sobresaltado salió de la cama y escapó de su cuarto atravesando la entrada para encontrarse con otra habitación aún más oscura y con cien puertas más cerradas. Era hora de hallar la calle, la impertérrita calle; sin embargo los fantasmas estaban allí, asediándole, asfixiándole, ¿y dónde estaban todos cuando ellos le aplastaban?

La rueda de la noche seguía girando y girando, y así lo haría hasta el cruel amanecer a menos que lograra despertar. Esa rueda que le consumía, le escocía, le ardía y ¿le lastimaba? Por supuesto que lo hacía, le aturdía, le engañaba, le arruinaba.

Pensó, _a veces, simplemente es necesario cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar_; así que tomó aire llenando sus pulmones con una brisa fría que parecía cortarle desde dentro. Cuando volvió a abrir los párpados vio una flor naciendo en invierno, una hoguera en medio de la tempestad, un copo de nieve cayendo en el desierto, una fiera sedienta bebiendo agua de mar, una novia vestida de negro, hombres desnudos bañándose en brasas, corazones rotos ardiendo en el infierno y a Odín hablando a sus hijos de paz.

– La próxima siempre es la mejor canción – susurró a lo lejos la dama ataviada de blanco, a su lado Eternidad vestía de negro.

Su casa seguía allí, pero más extraña, apenas podía reconocerla rodeada de oscuridad. Cientos de cuerpos cubrían el suelo, el rojo bañaba sus pies y su reflejo en ese pérfido espejo era algo extraño, algo monstruoso, algo inhumano, algo de aspecto deforme y sanguinario. Un brazo amorfo y desproporcionado con vida propia, un ojo blanco y en el centro una diminuta pupila negra que danzaba en la órbita le devolvía la mirada. ¿Quién era aquel qué le observaba? Se reconocía en la parte izquierda y sin embargo la derecha distaba tanto de ser humana. Inspiró, espiró y vio la lluvia caer, el agua todo lo limpiaba, lo haría desaparecer.

Cientos de espíritus pasaron a su lado, corriendo a su alrededor para guarecerse del frío y la lluvia, ignorando su presencia, atravesando su cuerpo de tanto en tanto.

– ¿Somos sombras? – preguntó acercándose, abriendo sus ojos a todo cuanto no había querido ver.

– Claro que lo somos, – replicó ella – las sombras no se mojan, las sombras no se queman.

– Puedes intentarlo de nuevo, quizás esta vez consigas seducirme – afirmó deteniéndose a un metro de distancia.

Todavía no podía creer que otros hubiesen encontrado calor donde él sólo hallaba frío. Esa noche la Muerte había ido a dormir a su cama, todavía podía sentir su cuerpo entre sus brazos, por lo que no le quedaba más que volver a buscar la maldita línea, el camino de vuelta a casa.

– Sabes que te has equivocado, – expuso ella – deberías saber que te estás equivocando y si supieras también que te equivocarás, comprenderías que no existe una salida.

– ¡No vas a llevarte mi alma! – gritó comprendiendo que nada podía hacer ya, que si hubiera sido él quien se hubiera conducido a sí mismo, jamás habría seguido el camino que lleva a morir, pero él no lo había decidido, era algo que estaba escrito.

– No me la llevaré, me basta saber que la tienes, – dijo Muerte acariciando su cara – pero ha llegado la hora de acostarse sobre las tumbas de los que te quisieron, la hora de que tu tumba se convierta en el trono de los que te odiaron.

Permaneció callado en la oscuridad, que no era oscuridad sino una luz como nunca antes había visto y se reconcilió con los rasgos que tanto miedo le inculcaron, descubriendo que eran los más hermosos que jamás había contemplado. Recordó porqué estaba allí, porqué debía estar allí. Aún era 1 de Julio y el mundo estaba a salvo porque él, Piers Nivans, había dado su vida para que así fuera.

Tomó su mano al ver la bondad en la sonrisa de sus labios y escuchó su voz, cuyo sonido le había resultado tan misterioso y raro, suavizándose al dirigirse a él. Se irían juntos para ver el mundo desde el otro lado.

* * *

><p>Vale, esto ha sido complicado. Quería hablar sobre las fases por las que pasa una persona cuando va a morir, pero no de manera explícita y clara. Así pues he entremezclado la negación, la ira, la negociación, la depresión y la aceptación retorciendo la realidad en esta historia. Gracias por leer<p> 


End file.
